Nathaniel Crow (LoP)
Nathaniel Crow is one of the protagonists of Leeches of Purity. A famous hunter of the Greyscales guild by night and book critic by day, he and his wife, Vera are known as the "Lustrous lovers of death". Appearance A black-haired man in his mid to late 20s, he's noticeable for his anarchic dress sense: wearing a brown, pointed, hunting hat, along with matching leather boots and gloves, while also wearing a more up to date Grey Cloak, which is the only part of his guild's uniform. His ring finger also dons a bronze wedding ring. Personality Self-proclaimed gentleman and boastful lover of battle, Nathaniel is proud of his hunting skills to the point of arrogance, sometimes leading him to underestimate opponents that even amateur hunters can handle. Loving to display his tracking/detective skills, his pride borders on vanity, as he takes care not to dirty his clothing despite that inevitably coming with his profession, claiming he's treating his wears with respect. He also has a sarcastic streak, especially when agitated. These flaws and traits do lead others to underestimate him in turn, making himself appear childish despite being exceptional at his career, especially to Vera who also puts up with his mischievous antics, sometimes to her own expense. Despite this, however, he strongly cares for her, being the only person he trusts for emotional support, such as his phobia of slime making him feel pathetic. Also while his boasts of being a gentleman of the highest order are purely to fuel his ego, he does display gentlemanly behaviour on occasion. Background Little is known of Nathaniel's life before his career as a hunter, other than he and Vera joined their representative guilds when they originally started. He has also been implied to have a criminal history, likely working with the Venson Family, though the extent is unknown. The Brawler During one of his and Vera's searches for a bounty, they came across one offering three silvers. After finding the poster, Eddie, who ran a fighting ring, they were briefed on the bounty's details, including the target was his brother, the reward was savings for his mother's funeral and the brother had a training spot in the woods. Rather than search for it straight away as Vera wanted, he convinced her to let him fight in the ring, on the condition he wouldn't mess around chasing the bounty. After humiliating his opponent in the ring, they set off into the woods, bickering along the way until they found the training spot. After detailing the likely events that occurred and correctly guessing their bounty was a Famp, he carried his wife up a distant tree to avoid alerting it and keep his wife from interfering with his planned fistfight. Leaving her up the tree, he fought the Famp barehanded nearly losing until Vera shot it with his crossbow, killing it after. Furious, Vera began kicking/scolding him for his recklessness and disobedience, later forcing him to rest in a dirty Inn room while also telling him to join her in church next time. Admitting his faults the next day, Vera responded by strangling him, knowing it was merely to get out of his punishment. Returning to collect the bounty, they learned Eddie's mother had realised where their pay was coming from. Listening to her scream and degrade Vera, she insisted for him to leave before losing his temper, only for Eddie to hand them the reward and shove them out anyway. Offering to take Vera out to stargaze as an apology, he was interrupted when Eddie's mother began chucking stones, hitting him in the head. Before he could suggest getting away, Vera threw them back home, cheekily reminding only she hits him before taking his offer. The Mysterious Villiage The Hunt Begins Sent on a mission to investigate a swamp village that had suddenly gone quiet. He, along with Vera, Alastor and Daniel travelled by carriage. Unhappy with where he was being sent he stated he hoped to encounter beasts, kickstarting an argument with Alastor. After Alastor then called Vera tainted on account of her being a Black Heart hunter, he threatened him, swiftly ending the debate. Catching the scent of a beast shortly after the argument the carriage was ordered to stop. After splitting up to track it down, he and Vera quickly found it and signalled the others. As a demonstration of their hunting abilities to Alastor who was new, the couple took the beast down themselves. After Alastor had then inspected it for potential information, he returned to the carriage after Vera committed her ritual. An Unexpected Welcome As the carriage continued on Nathaniel noticed Alastor seemed troubled, telling him not to think about the beast's once being human, only for him to bring up his joy of killing them, to which he simply remarked on it being his job. After a moment of banter, Alastor argued again, but Vera swiftly brought it to an end. Coming to another sudden stop, the driver had decided to drop them off a considerable distance from their destination. Arguing with the driver that this was a breach of his contract, the driver pointed out a loophole in that they had to be a distance where they'd arrive hours before sunrise. After Alastor failed to bribe him, Vera convinced them to move on. Fooling around with Vera while travelling on foot, Alastor picked another argument over their lack of professionalism, though he quickly gave up. No other encounters along the way, the group checked a map to see if they were heading the right way, expressing his disappointment at how close they were, meaning a pureblooded beast wasn't nearby, Alastor then jumped at the chance to bring up their love of combat, Daniel, fed up, then asked him to scout ahead with him, leaving Alastor with Vera. Confirming the village was infested once they caught up, Vera told them their differences may have been settled, though he couldn't resist tempting him only for Vera told him to stop. Once by the entrance, the group was surprised by the various sounds and more so by the appearance of a guard who had the gate opened for them, shocking them with what was inside. An Unusual Village After being greeted outside the gate by the guard, Lenny Stoneheart and seeing the Villiage being inhabited by various beasts without conflict. The hunters discussed the revelation among themselves bringing up smaller examples, coming to the conclusion of a possible cult. Before they come with a plan of action, Nathaniel went ahead and attempted to charm the guard into giving information. After learning of the demise of the two hunters stationed there, the Mayor, Weasley and of rouge beasts, he promised that no harm would come to them. Offering his hand in promise, Lenny approached and upon noticing that his face was slime-coated, Nathaniel changed his mind and said he'd take his word instead. Returning to the rest, who questioned his sudden terrified look, he explained his Blennophobia to them, much to Alastor and Daniel's puzzlement. After they all decided to take the guard's invitation, he and Vera privately discussed his fears and if he'd be able to handle it, the latter tempting him with the offer of sex if he kept calm which he agreed on, though he reluctantly asked if she'd hold his hand. Following Lenny through the Village, taking note of how strange it was to see the beasts cooperating, he, with the aid of Vera quietly singing to him, he managed to keep calm. Suddenly surrounded by Echidnas, as he took notice of their lack of slime-coating, Lenny insisted to them the hunters meant no harm. After they violently inspected Alastor -nearly drawing their weapons in response-, the others were inspected but only lightly in comparison. As the other saw to Alastor, he looked out for any more surprises. It was then he realised his slime coated surroundings and that Leeches were also all around, torturously stabbing one in frustration before following the others to the hunters' Den where sarcastically expressed his anger until Vera reminded him of their agreement. After being assured the Den was clean of both slime and Leeches he proposed they figure out what was going on with the Village. The Puzzle Pieces After a series of multiple questions and theories, the only solid conclusions they had were that a Pureblood Echdina and the Mayor, Weasley were the main links. Suddenly then starting a Religious debate over Alastor using the White Wing Guild's theories, Vera forced him to drop it and keep the investigation on track. Undecided on Lenny's standing but concluding that some beasts had gone rogue but he lied about the previous Hunters' fates, himself pointing out that to a hunter, a beast is only worth the thrill they bring in battle. Alastor then reluctantly going to rest over his injury after being pressured by Daniel. The discussion then switched to him and Father temporarily, after Daniel then apologised for changing the subject, Vera made a comment on Nathaniel's previous mourn. Taking offence to it, before he could argue Vera threatened him and forced him to go to their bedroom. Paranoid over the presence of slime, he looked all around the room and furniture for it until Vera came inside. Realising how stressed he was, despite their arrangement being off, she slept with him regardless. Face to Face Having breakfast the next morning, as Daniel lifted up his plate once he finished, he screamed and panic at the sight of a Leech underneath. Embarrassed in front of his fellow huntsmen who began to laugh once they realised what spooked him, he stomped the Leech in a fit of anger and once Vera -the one who placed it- came to comfort him, he grabbed, play fought her and dragged her into their room. As the other hunters departed to meet Weasley, he had Vera tied to his bed. While teasing her, he noticed a Leech on the floorboards and upon checking his boots, realised it was the one he had previously stomped on. The Black Guardian Paused by the discovery until Vera regained his attention. With her guiding him in his panicked state, he untied her from her bounds. Explaining what suddenly had him so worried, he showed the Leech and when met with skepticism, he showed his boot as proof. As Vera then used her silvered knife to double check, she proofed to him the Leech was infected by the plague. Paralysed with fear, Vera's sang to help calm him down, only for a frightening commotion to then spread across the Village and a strong beastly scent. Before he could have a panic attack, however, Vera sporadically embraced and had sex with him. A Hunter's Meeting Resting afterwards, he was awakened later by Vera and told what happened with Weasley and the Leechmonger. Confessing that he was horrified by it and embarrassed because of that, Vera comforted him until Weasley's arrival. Once he mustered the courage, he attended the new meeting. After being given the job of hunting down the rouges, Weasley admitted the beasts -not including the Ralets and Echindas- weren't entirely obedient and they didn't want to risk an uprising by sending their Echindas, understanding their nature. He then praised Weasley's thoughtfulness and goal of trying to achieve harmony with beasts. After noticing Weasley then stutter to answer the question of why the Leechmonger, Maxwell, couldn't handle the rouges himself and said Leechmonger's surprise appearance at the front door, once Weasley left he told the others of his suspicion and amusement at their situation. When Vera asked to elaborate, he told her he would as they prepared for their hunt. A Secret Clue Gathering all their weapons and equipment, showing off his and Vera's custom-made weapons, to Alastor's amazement. Nathaniel then explained he noticed Weasley's discomfort at answering Daniel's question. Believing Weasley and Lenny were leaving out details, despite Alastor's objections the hunters decided to use their job as an opportunity to split up and investigate the woods once they enough information, hoping Lenny would be the one to provide it. Once sundown came, after mustering the courage to walk past the slime coating left by the leechmonger, they made way to see Weasley outside their office, who then guided them to the docks, along the way, Weasley told them of how dealt with an uprising and executed the ringleader. Alastor then commented on how lucky he felt, offending Weasley by the implication they held offence in the same regard as "attempted murder". Joined by Lenny as the left the Village. Once they reach what remained of the dock and its only boat where he revealed his hate of getting wet, to Daniel's frustration, Alastor apologised for his behaviour only for Weasley to not only not accept it, but scold him for it. During which Lenny asked Nathaniel if he could shake his hand, having not done so at the gate, during which Lenny slipped him a letter. Once the hunters then left on the boat, Nathaniel revealed the letter telling them Lenny's son was kept in a cave southwest of the village. Following the Trail Feeling the letter was enough to go by, the group agreed to split up. In regards to the letter condemning Weasley, Nathaniel decided to wait until the mentioned cave was found before deciding. Originally planning to hunt the rouges with Vera due to his fear of the Leechmonger, Alastor convinced them Daniel would be better to come along him, correctly assuming Vera's scent was lesser compared to his and Daniel's, therefore harder to pick up on. Finding an abandoned boat along the way, after investigating it and concluding it was where Maxwell got infected by a Ralet, the group decided to split up from there as Nathaniel and Daniel now had a mean to return, and the site indicated other beasts nearby. Discussing Alastor's potential once he was gone, Nathaniel argued that despite his appalling behaviour, his early plan involving their scents was "sound". After Daniel concluded he was still making up his mind, they proceed to track down the hunters only to soon realise they were on the wrong side of the river, having forgotten Ralets weren't among the beasts they were tracking. Heading back where they came, Nathaniel (who was leaping across the trees) stumbled upon a leech covered branch causing him to scream and fall off into a pound. After getting out he furiously grabbed his fallen hat and desperately tried to shake the water off, all the while mumbling over his expansive clothes being soaked. Getting his attention called by Daniel, who had discovered a trail of ruined trees, thinking Leeches would be nearby, he had Daniel search around for him. Relaying his finding of a chewed up boot and Leeches gathered around clothes, Nathaniel concluded Maxwell ran there, and in an act of desperation, hoped the Leeches would suck out his infection, only to slip and knock himself out leaving the Leeches to swarm him, causing him to become the Leechmonger. Taking into account the trees, he also concluded the Leechmonger was born in a state of rage, leading to the conclusion something happened to Weasley to cause it and on the assumption everyone was truthful, Lenny's son was connected somehow. Continuing their hunt for the rouges once they crossed the river, Daniel taunted him over how overprotective he was about his clothing yet not his custom-made sword. As he was then about to rant on about said sword's quality, the two men caught the scent of a beast, tracking it down then killing it, the pair quickly found themselves ambushed by a pack of Skals led by a Werewolf. Beasts and Monsters Surrounded, he was able to quickly formulate a plan, taking advantage of his agileness, he leapt on top of a tree and dropped down on the Werewolf's heart with his blade, killing one of the Skals afterwards while Daniel took out two others while rest retreated. The threat dealt with, he went to pick up his sword that was discarded in the werewolf's ashes, only to panic and throw it in the air upon seeing a leech in the pile. After chasing after his sword and diving into a pound for it, Daniel had made the observation that there was a Leech in every ash pile. Realising this meant the Leechmonger was there, contrary to Weasley's words and that the Leeches were inside them, hinting to why the beasts back at Selfardo were obedient. Burnt Down Ambitions Returning to the Village, they reached the back entrance just before hearing Lenny scream at the top of his lungs. Immediately rushing inside, they arrived just in time to witness Lenny threaten Weasley's life, unwitting sending Maxwell -who was on the main road- into a rampage. Paralysed by the Leechmonger's presence and ignoring Daniel's orders to protect Lenny. He didn't act until the Leechmonger crushed the main gate, almost getting Vera in the process. After Maxwell then made a strange call, sending the inhabitants into a screaming frenzy, upon noticing the beasts were now turned against them, he immediately killed Howard. Moving on to kill a werewolf across a rooftop, he was snuck up on by the Echindas, Charly and Lisa who Weasley called off and ordered to protect Vera and Alastor. As he attempted to keep the rooftop clear off threats, upon hearing Vera cry out in pain, he noticed a nosferatu taking shots with its crossbow. Firing back with his own crossbow, the nosferatu managed to hit the Leechmonger by mistake, leading it to assume he was the one who shot it. Jumping across the rooftops with Maxwell not far behind him, thanks to it crushing the buildings in its path he managed to escape. As it searched the opposite way, upon noticing Vera and the others being pursued, he sprinted past Daniel and Lenny and killed the closest beast to them, forcing the rest to back away. After the pursuers suddenly ran away, the Leechmonger, surprised and attacked the group, sending Vera through buildings until her chest was pierced by a broken plank. Killing and frightening away all the beasts that attempted to take advantage of Vera's state, as he tried to pull Vera out, he was stopped and reminded that only silver would kill her. After she lost consciousness he carried her to the Hunter's Den and laid her to rest, ordering Alastor watch her under the threat of death if he failed. He then pursued the Leechmonger as it fled into the woods, but not before threatening Weasley. Lone Frantic Beasts Running through the Swamp and crossing a riverbank as he tracked Maxwell down, he prepared for his fight, noticing his fear was slowly getting the better of him, he psyched himself up as calling himself a coward. Leaping across the trees he eventually found the Leechmonger whimpering, making him an easy target. Landing two successful shots but missing the neck, as he prepared his third shot Maxwell ambushed him and pursued him, only escaping by using Alastor's silver coins to burn Maxwell's mouth, causing him to trip. Out of Maxwell's sight but terrified after his near-death experience and realising he had dropped his crossbow during his escape, he re-psyched himself. Charging at the beast, he threw one of his knives, stunning it long enough to strike its stomach, but resulting in him getting flung into a tree, dislocating an arm. Using the tree as cover while the Leechmonger dragged its way to him, he pounced and stabbed them repeatedly until he was thrown to the ground, but before he could be finished off, he plunged his knife into its neck, killing it. As the Leeches began to swarm him, upon seeing a dim light in Maxwell's corpse, he charged right at it and stabbed his heart, finishing him off and killing the leeches. He then collapsed from exhaustion where he would found and taken back to Den by Weasley. Waking up in his bed and still recovering, he called out for Vera and shortly after she arrived and reminded him her wounds wouldn't have killed her, he suddenly smothered her and awkwardly had brief sex ending with him passing out again. One's Tragic Memories Waking up, now fully recovered, after Vera informed of what happened during his slumber, the two headed inside the main room. Greeted by Alastor, the young man apologised for his behaviour and misjudgement towards him which Nathaniel returned, in his usual sarcastic manner. Told that with the Leechmonger's death, many of the beast inhabitants returned to normal due to the leeches burning to ashes, and fled, and were now being hunted down by Weasley's Echindas. Weasley served him a meal they had personally made as an apology for what he had endured. During his meal, Nathaniel took the opportunity to ask why now Weasley gave up on Maxwell after Daniel's death, knowing he had slaughtered the Village. After admitting they had fooled themselves into thinking the old Maxwell was inside, and Daniel's death broke what hope they had, Weasley then explained the events that lead up to them becoming a self-proclaimed Mayor. After hearing the tale of their rape and how Maxwell was forced to watch, Nathaniel filled in how Maxwell ran away, likely in shame of his inaction, he comforted them and let them let out their sorrow before Alastor escorted them home. Discussing what he had now learnt with Vera, noticing her utter disgust at Weasley's circumstances. After having his kindness commented on, he told her to sharpen up the backend of her hammer, knowing what she was planning to do with it. Life Starts Anew The following night, Nathaniel would take Daniel's place as being Alastor's tutor, working with him to track down the beasts that fled. During which, Nathaniel cheered Alastor up and explained that despite his faults he's a capable hunter and his heart's in the right place, though not without taking jabs at his believes, leaving Alastor both annoyed and confused on what to think of him. Returning to the Hunter's Den once they were satisfied with their hunt count, they found Vera and Weasley waiting by the stairs. Once he was told the men were dead, Vera then informed him she'd taken Weasley as their new butler/maid, happy to take them in, however, he wondered what'd become of the Echidnas. After providing them with a map, he watched as Weasley ordered the Echindas to leave, during which Vera expressed concern when he brought up Altranse knowing of Weasley's claims, given his unpredictability, when Alastor asked who he was, Nathaniel replied sceptically that he's someone with a particular reputation. After Weasley had prepared for their leave, they left the Village the next night and towards their new home. Bitterness and Vengence A New home Sleeping through most of the return home to Colvernado. Upon reaching the Village gate and showing their insignias, Vera told the guard that Weasley (now under the alias Robyn) wasn't a registered citizen, they waited until a blood doctor arrived to taste a sample of Weasley's blood purity and have them sign a legal agreement. After doing so, they were allowed inside. As Weasley was marvelling the Village, the group overheard a peculiar man on a drunken rampage, confirming their identity to Vera, he then dismissed Alastor's question about who they were. Once home and the two passengers were taken aback by the Crow family's apparent wealth, he told Alastor he'd fill in his report, and show Weasley around while Vera would travel with him, not hiding he would use the extra days (their mission meaning to have lasted a week) to slack off. Before separating, however, Vera privately shared her concerns over Weasley acting unaffected by the recent events and having a nightmare recently. Promising to watch over them, he then showed Weasley, their new luxurious home. Whole New Life Allowing Weasley time to take it in, he went inside ahead of them once he learned Henry, his pet owl, was inside before letting them inside. Introducing him then putting him away, when Weasley dropped on their knees he offered his hand to help them up only to be sporadically kissed. Both shocked by it, under his recommendation Weasley went outside to get air, moments before Donny showed up from upstairs and informed him Altranse had come to meet him. After Weasley returned inside, he introduced them to Donny and showed them most of the house, from his private reading room to his master bedroom. Showing them a cane that belonged to the bodyguard of his guild's founder and bronze necklace that held great sentimental value to him. Afterwards, after letting Weasley go to their new room, he later checked up on them. Seeing Weasley laying on their bed after seeing themselves in a mirror, realising just how feminine they looked, they two had a quick honest talk about Weasley's looks and gender, ending with Nathaniel telling them both he and Vera will help them along with what they're going through. The Couple's Morning The next day, he awoke to find Weasley in his trophy room, telling them he'd be happy to go through the stories about the relics of their choosing, once their citizenship was sorted. Preparing breakfast for Weasley afterwards, as the two planned what to do in town, Richard Irvin , one the Greyscales' bigger financial backers, knocked on the door, telling Weasley to have their breakfast elsewhere and clean up afterwards. He begrudgingly let Richard inside. Reminding him it was his monthly visit, as they both sat down by dining table Weasley already returned with evidence of their breakfast stuck to their face. Introducing the two -using Weasley’s Robyn alias-, Richard questioned why he let Weasley cook for themselves, unaware it was his own. Explaining Weasley had nowhere to go, and lost everything, he told Richard they deserved leeway on their first day and Richard accepted his reasoning. Commanding Weasley to head upstairs afterwards once they cleaned up. Richard continued to question his choice of servant, stating that it wouldn't help rumours of them committing adultery, stating few things are more tarnishing to couples than "whoring" oneself, to the anger of them both. Realising then Richard's wife was close by after a sudden burst of anger, before he could confront his paranoia, the men to see Weasley arrived and so they both opted to catch up at the Burning Burrow. Using the chance to head upstairs to his bedroom, he expressed his anger of Richard unwittingly calling he and Vera "whores" to Weasley along the way. After almost screaming into a pillow he voiced his hope that Vera’s morning was going better. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasts. * Howard (Beastly) * Maxwell (Beastly) Relationships Vera Crow Wife and sister at arms, Nathaniel greatly trusts and respects Vera and though they constant bicker, its all part of the fun. Being the more mischevious and opinionated of the duo, Vera occasionally has to reel him in whenever he goes too far or gets too sidetracked, violently if necessary, with varying degrees of success. Being the only person he trusts emotionally, he'll drop his usual sarcastic streak and be straight and truthful when he's emotionally compromised. It's also shown he doesn't enjoy sleeping without her presence, cradling a pillow as a place-holder. His love for her is also shown to take a violent turn whenever he fears for her life or well being, adopting a much more serious dementor, threating peoples' lives and even fighting and killing the Leechmonger in spite of his apparent phobia of Leeches. Alastor Initially starting off resentful of each other. Over the course of their first mission together, they grew to respect each other's skill in spite of their flaws and differing opinions, and though he still sees him as an impulsive idiot, he acknowledges his potential. Alastor likewise acknowledges him as a good person but still sees him as, in his own words, a complete and utter bastard. Trivia * Nathaniel suffers from Blennophobia, the fear of slime. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper